Only Time
by Arckangel
Summary: When Michael sealed Lucifer in the cage, it took a lot out of him and he roamed Earth alone until he decides to meet Dean, then everything changes. Mostly in Dean's POV. Will follow canon mostly with subtle changes. Michael/Dean fic. My first posted one. Rated M to be safe for later.
1. The Meet

_**Somewhat A/U. Michael has been on Earth, practically human since he sealed Lucifer in the cage and he's been roaming until he decides to meet Dean. Then everything he ever believes changes. Will follow canon with some changes, obviously.  
**Everything is Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.  
_

**. . .**

**Chapter 1: The Meet**

**. . .**

Dean smirked as he faced the man he was told to meet up with from Bobby. Apparently, this guy was a pretty decent hunter and Dean and John were on a fairly confusing and difficult case.

"Hi, my name is Michael," the hunter said, standing up. Dean could tell this guy was around his age, early twenties. He had shock dark hair that was slightly long and unruly like he just woke up from a long night of partying. He was tall, thin yet toned and had features that were sharp and defined. His eyes were large, round and colored a turquoise, almost glowing beneath dark, angled eyebrows. He was wearing a black band tee shirt and fitted, dark gray jeans. His arms were covered in half sleeves, gray-scaled tattoos of things like demons, angels, skulls and flames. He honestly looked like he could be an rock band member or roadie. He didn't look like a hunter.

Michael also had a strange glow to his skin though Dean assumed it was from the way the moonlight touched him.

"Your just a kid," John said, lifting an eyebrow as though he were incapable of believing this man could take out anything.

"He is like my age," Dean said, a part of his stomach turning and heart fluttering, sending a strange warmth and tingling into his core as he shook Michael's hand. He glanced up to see if John felt anything when he shook his hand but his father seemed unfazed.

"I assure you I can kill anything," Michael stated with a tone like he was offended on some note. There was something about his eyes that made him seem older than he looked. He then pulled out a silver dagger and gently slid it down his forearm, dark blood edging the line. Michael then pulled out a flask and allowed holy water to river down his other arm, "Not a shifter or demon."

Dean grinned, already liking this guy. He glanced up and John seemed hesitant but he nodded as he glanced at the vehicle Michael had driven up in. It was a beauty, clean, gleaming and damn perfect 67' Camaro Convertible. It was colored in a light, sky blue with a black soft top.

"Is everything on her original?" Dean asked, stepping closer to the vehicle to inspect the absurdly clean inside. The only way he would know someone ever drove it was coffee in the cup holder. Other than that, everything was perfect and appeared original.

"Oh, yes it is in the same shape which I obtained it in," Michael replied, looking confused until he realized Dean was talking about the car, "She...is original."

"Where did you get it?" John asked.

"A gift...this vehicle was bought by family the year it appeared and was given to me," Michael said, "Where are we going to talk about this...what creature do you think it is?"

Dean straightened back up and felt uneasy at the way Michael's eyes seemed to pierce into him like he was reading his soul or something. It was kind of creepy yet...Dean liked it in a way he wasn't sure how to think. There was just something about this guy.

"Actually, I was going to take off to a case over in Idaho," John said, "I was under the assumption you and Dean could take care of this one alone."

Dean darted his eyes to John and stared for a moment in confusion, "Um...you sure?" he wanted to ask what was in Idaho but decided not to.

"I don't see a problem," Michael said and Dean felt the eyes on him again and it made his hair stand on edge.

"Take the car," John said, "and take care of her."

Dean's stomach flipped when John tossed him the keys to the Impala. He opened his mouth to say something but John was already climbing into some random truck.

"Do you do everything your father tells you," Michael said once John drove off and Dean glared.

"Screw you," Dean snapped, "Now lets go get food or something while I tell you about this case. Just follow me."

Michael seemed amused but nodded as he sat down in his own vehicle.

Dean just huffed out in annoyance as he climbed into the Impala and moaned a bit at the way she growled to life, purring softly around him as Acdc began to play. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see the Camaro behind him and he smirked as he slammed on the gas.

. . .

"Why were you driving like that?" Michael asked as they stepped out of the cars parked in the lot of a 24 hour breakfast restaurant.

Dean smirked, "You're just jealous I beat you."

"I was under the assumption I was following you therefore, I would have to give you the lead," Michael said, smiling a little.

Dean rolled his eyes, not thinking about that, "Okay," he said, "food."

. . .

It was strange how comfortable Dean already felt around this guy. It really made no sense...Dean was always wary about other hunters or anyone else other than family for that matter but something felt right around this guy. It was like a part of him he hadn't known was empty was filled when he first stepped near.

"So...it's not a werewolf," Michael said, "Is it a skin walker?"

Dean opened his mouth to shoot out a no but he hadn't even thought about a skin walker, "I...I'm not sure. One of the witnesses said they saw a wolf but...it could have been a skin walker."

Michael gave a nod as he sipped at his coffee, which was the only thing he ordered other than a single waffle which he was eating plain.

"How do you identify a skin walker?" Dean questioned, not fully up to date on them. He knew silver could kill one but that was about it.

"I usually judge by the way one would act. Skin walkers may look like average dogs but if one hasn't been in canine form long then they usually express human emotion and responses a dog wouldn't," Michael said, "For instance, you can insult one and while a dog would usually just stare at you and not understand it, a skin walker might have an emotion in its eyes."

"So you insult dogs often?" Dean asked, grinning as he forked his pancakes.

Michael smiled, "When I find it necessary, yes."

Dean chuckled, imagining someone insulting every dog they came across, "any other way?"

"Silver choke chain," Michael suggested, "I'm not a fan of choke chains on any ordinary dog but in the case of a skin walker, it would do well."

"You like from PETA or something?" Dean asked, wanting to know more about this guy but not wanting to just straight up strike the questions.

"What is PETA?" Michael asked.

"They like fight for animal rights and are usually all vegans," Dean noted.

"I am not a member of this group but I would support their cause. Animals are much kinder and more innocent than the human beings who inhabited their planet and slaughter them," Michael said, a sort of knowing in his tone.

Dean just stared at him, not sure what to think of that statement. He loved animals and all but this guy sounded like he had a personal vendetta about humans. It made him want to laugh.

After some more conversing about the case and talking about random things, Dean had to ask, "Dude, what's with the tattoos?"

Michael smirked a little, "Long story...lets just point out that it wasn't my idea."

Dean chuckled, "Lose a bet or a long night you don't remember?"

"A night...or rather, nights, I don't remember," Michael said, staring ahead at nothing like he was reminiscing.

Dean took advantage of the moment to really look at Michael, whose eyes were more inhumanly blue than anything Dean had seen. There appeared to be a silver ring around the pupil. There even seemed to be a darker blue swirling through the iris. Michael's hair even looked inhuman in the way it seemed so silky and almost shiny like the fake hair you see in commercials. He had the temptation to feel the softness but deemed it would probably be the strangest thing he had ever done in his life and he did a lot.

Dean snapped out of it when he heard someone clear their throat. He then realized Michael was staring right back at him and there was a woman standing beside the table.

"Oh, Alice," Dean said, recalling the face of the woman standing by the table. She was one of the victims.

"I apologize for disturbing you but I wanted to tell you I saw the wolf again," Alice said, her eyes landing on Michael and remaining there. It made Dean feel an unwanted surge of jealousy when Michael gave her a very charming smile and she blushed.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Oh um," Alice said, turning back to Dean, "it was roaming behind my house. In the set of woods there."

"Thank you, we will check it out," Dean said, wanting her to go away.

"Okay...," Alice said, she turned back to Michael, "I just have to say you have the most...perfect face I've ever seen."

Dean snorted and felt bad when Alice blushed but it was the most ridiculous thing a person could say to another, especially to a man.

Michael smiled, "Thank you, sweetheart," he said.

"Um..." Alice seemed hesitant like she was dizzy. She began to fumble around for a napkin and pen but Michael pushed the napkin away.

"You are a beautiful young woman but I do not need your phone number," Michael said, "You are...not exactly my type."

Alice blushed madly, "Oh...oh I see," she said then she winked, "I get it," with that, she walked away.

Dean let out the laugh he had been holding him, "That's the first time I wasn't the one picked. Does that happen to you a lot?"

Michael nodded, "Very much. It seems women like this...body."

Dean laughed again, "Are you gay? Not that I'm against it or anything, I'm just wondering because you said she wasn't your type."

"I don't label myself," Michael said, staring at Dean again and it made him feel uneasy but in a good sort of way.

. . .

Next thing Dean knew they were driving back to a motel after scoping out the woods where they saw the said wolf which had in fact been a skin walker and Dean had been surprised to see the way Michael smoothly fought the creature with such elegance it was ridiculous. Even when he stabbed the thing in the heart, he left no trace of blood on his own body nor did he have a mark. He was like a panther or something.

Dean ordered a room and when Michael went to get one, he was told there were none available.

"How does a 1 star motel run out of rooms?" Michael asked, sounding annoyed.

"There is a convention in town and all of the nerds from the state are here," the man behind the counter said, "I'm sorry but there are no rooms left."

"Do you know if there are any other places nearby?" Michael questioned.

"There is a hotel a few miles west but I'm positive it's filled. These conventions are pretty popular," the man said.

"Just stay with me," Dean offered, earning an eyebrow raise from Michael.

"I'm just saying, my room has two beds and I'm only using one," Dean said, his stomach now turning nervously.

"Thank you," Michael said, eying the man behind the counter. He turned to Dean, "I can split the bill."

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's like twenty bucks, not a big deal," he said, "C'mon."

Michael gave a nod and they made their way to the room.

. . .

"So you never even bothered to watch Star Wars?" Dean asked as he sat on his bed, staring at the TV which was playing a rerun of Family Guy.

"Why would I?" Michael questioned, "They seemed tedious to me."

"You are so weird," Dean announced, staring at the bottle of Jack Daniels that the other man pulled from his duffel bag. He began to drink it straight from the bottle.

"I don't watch television," Michael stated as he polished off a quarter of the bottle in one go. He held it out, "Want some?"

Dean wanted to badly, "Naw, I think my dad would kick my ass."

"You are 21, are you not?" Michael asked.

"Well yeah I'm over 21 but he says not to drink on the job," Dean said.

"We finished the job," Michael said, offering the bottle again and Dean took a deep breath before leaning over to take it. He didn't want to be thought of as a sissy so he began to chug from it like Michael did and it burned the back of his throat and warmed his chest and stomach as it flowed down smoothly. He handed the bottle back over, feeling those piercing eyes on him.

After a few hours, they were already on a second bottle and Dean was feeling more comfortable which never ended well for him. He knew he shouldn't drink because sometimes he would do stupid shit but he just wanted to have a good night and he didn't have the lingering pressure of being perfect around his father to bother him.

"So how did you get into the business?" Dean asked as they both were now sitting on the same bed, playing a card game which Dean wasn't familiar with but it was a drinking game.

Michael just stared at him, "My brother."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Oh...I didn't know you had a brother."

"I have a few brothers," Michael said, "A while back, my younger brother disobeyed an order from our father...it ended up turning him into a monster. My father had me chase him off and now he's locked away...but when he reappears, I have to kill him; I have to kill my own younger brother who I practically raised because he's a monster and my father ordered it."

Dean's stomach twisted painfully at the idea of having to do that. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the idea of killing Sam, "Sorry man, that seems harsh. Is there any other way?"

"He will kill a lot of people if he gets away," Michael said, "and my father disappeared but it was his last order."

Dean frowned, "Do you have any other siblings?"

Michael stared off for a moment, his eyes glossy, "None that I speak to. I have another younger brother who ran away...I haven't seen him in years."

"Are you the oldest?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Michael said, "Enough with that, though. How did you get into hunting?"

Dean didn't want to but he explained what happened to Michael and he wondered why because this man was practically a stranger yet Dean felt as though he had known him his whole life. He never felt so close to anyone who wasn't family and this was just the first night he knew him. It made no sense.

Dean finished off the bottle as he finished his story and his heart began to race when he felt the warmth and tingling from Michael's hand over his. He turned his eyes to piercing turquoise and instead of Michael's eyes filled with pity, they seemed to be filled with understanding and it made him feel a whole new wave of curiosity to this man. Nobody had ever been so genuine.

"You will find her killer and you will get your revenge," Michael said.

Dean had no idea what came over him but he lifted a hand to cup Michael's smooth skin and closed the distance until their lips touched just lightly. He gasped a little at the sudden rush of heat and electricity that seemed to reverberate into his skin from the touch. He had no idea what came over him. He had feelings for men before but nothing like this and he wanted Michael. He felt a sense of terror at the thought of rejection.

Michael seemed to stiffen for a moment and his breath was like an ocean breeze washing over Dean, who was about to pull away. Dean was surprised when Michael lifted a hand behind Dean's head to pull him back into a kiss. This time it was stronger, more connected and damn, this guy was an amazing kisser. Dean found himself moaning into the kiss when Michael wrapped strong arms around him and moved them so he was on top of Dean on the bed.

Dean gasped for breath when Michael lifted up for a moment to stare into his eyes. Michael's eyes were like blazing blue flames in the dim light and Dean felt a warm thrumming over his whole body that made him want to relish in the feel.

"I shouldn't have done that, I apologize," Michael said and he was about to move away but Dean grabbed his silky hair and yanked him back down, capturing his lips once more. There seemed to be an overwhelming heat to Michael and it just made Dean want to get closer. He parted his lips and was shocked to feel how swiftly Michael took advantage of that, his tongue sliding in, mapping out Dean's mouth like he tasted of cherry pie. Michael tasted like...fresh air and ozone and his movements were strong and determined as his hands slid up Dean's shirt, fingers tracing the contours of his muscles. Dean did the same, shuddering as he felt the warmth and euphoric sensations pulse through him.

He had no idea how long they were kissing before the phone ringing broke Dean out of the spell he felt like he was under. He groaned when he reached out to lift the motel room phone. He held it up to his ear as Michael pulled off of him, hair more of a mess and eyes glossy and blazing.

"Yeah?" Dean asked into the phone.

"Where are you?" it was John.

"Motel...trying to sleep," Dean said, "we got the monster."

"Okay...meet me in Idaho tomorrow," John said as he spilled off coordinates.

"Mmkay," Dean mumbled into the phone, realizing what he had done. He sat up and turned to see Michael sitting on the opposite bed, his face unreadable and eyes filled with what seemed like worry.

Dean hung up the phone and stared at Michael, "Uh...we should get some sleep."

"Yes," Michael said, "Definitely."

Dean took a deep breath, his body just starting to cool down from what they had just done. He laid down and fell asleep with the thought of Michael.

The next morning, Michael left in a rush and Dean felt a sense of emptiness without the other man. He ignored it, holding onto Michael's phone number tightly as he drove to Idaho.


	2. Brothers

** Sorry this chapter is short. I'm doing it in sections of events...This chapter will contain Michael's POV for most of it. Also, I realize that their relationship jumped quickly but I couldn't help it...bonds are soo powerful.**

. . .

"Mike," Dean said with a smile as he watched the other man walk into the diner where he and Sam were currently waiting.

Dean stood up and gave Michael a quick hug as he arrived. Dean hadn't seen him in a few months and he didn't want to admit how much he missed him. Once Dean pulled away, Michael shook Sam's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Sam."

Sam just stared at him as he shook his hand, "Same," he said, knowing Dean mentioned his friend Michael numerous times but they hadn't met. He felt uneasy at the way Michael seemed to stare at him with a knowing yet displeased look.

"So what's the problem?" Michael asked as he sat on the booth beside Dean and across from Sam.

"We just aren't sure what's going on here," Dean said then he went on to explain the strange occurrences from the supposed spirit to the slow dancing alien to the alligator in the sewer.

Michael seemed contemplative then froze when he felt a familiar presence in the diner. He shot his eyes over to the door and his grace flipflopped to see a very familiar form yet unfamiliar face.

"Mike?" Dean asked, "are you listening?"

Michael just stared at who he knew was Gabriel standing by the counter, his long, beautiful white and golden wings folded firmly against his back as he hid every other angelic aspect of himself. The only thing an angel couldn't hide from one another were their wings and only angels could see them unless said angel wanted another person or thing to see them.

Michael stood up and felt a sense of wonder and joy to see Gabriel's warm wings. He just stared as Gabriel turned around. The grin that was plastered on his face dropped into a look of utter shock.

Michael was surprised when everything around them froze and he knew it was Gabriel. Michael couldn't do much of anything since he cast Lucifer out. The extent of his powers was dwindling on healing abilities and no aging. A little unnatural strength but other than that he was pretty human.

"Michael," Gabriel said, backing up a little. His wings stiffened as they spread.

Michael felt his own wings shifting as they spread in the way he always greeted another angel. It was just a common thing. Michael's wings were white with a silvery glimmer. Silver and gold outlined each feather with thousands of tiny gems embedded between the silver and gold.

"Where have you been, brother?" Michael asked, glancing at how Dean and Sam were frozen mid-sentence.

"What happened to you, Michael?" Gabriel questioned, "Where is...well, almost all of your grace?"

"If you cared, you wouldn't have just left," Michael accused.

"Oh don't be petty," Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes, "I couldn't stand watching you and Lucifer fight like that."

Michael could understand, he was just hurt that Gabriel was gone when he needed him most, "After I locked Lucifer up...well, almost all of my grace was locked into the cage with him."

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows, "So...you've been on Earth this entire time?"

Michael nodded, "I have," he said, "just as you have."

"And what exactly are you doing with Sam and Dean Winchester? Do they know who you are...what you are?" Gabriel said.

"No and I don't want them to know," Michael said, "What are you doing with them?"

"Just playing around," Gabriel said with a smirk, "I'm a trickster."

Michael arched an eyebrow, "A trickster? That's what you've been doing?"

"What have you been doing?" Gabriel asked as he plucked a sausage from Dean's plate and munched on it.

"Just roaming, watching the world...watching humanity," Michael said. He let out a light laugh, "I've been hunting things."

Gabriel just lifted his eyebrows then laughed, "Your a hunter? So that's what your doing with them?"

"I'm not here to manipulate anyone if that's what your implying. I wanted to meet Dean," Michael said, "He is important."

"Yeah, so you can wear him to kill Lucifer," Gabriel said, his tone bitter.

"I don't want to talk about this, Gabriel. Just leave Dean and his brother alone," Michael said, staring at the way Gabriel's grace seemed to warm the room. He truly missed having all of his but he had to hide because in his weakened state, he was vulnerable.

Gabriel just stared at him, "You've changed," he noted.

"Just as you have," Michael pointed out, "if any harm comes to Dean by you, I will be very upset."

Gabriel just narrowed his eyes, "What exactly have you and Dean been doing?" he asked, "you didn't..."

Michael just stood stiffly, wanting to make sure Dean would be okay. He knew what Gabriel was implying and he wasn't going to lie. He had been stupid to get so close to his vessel. It was a risk and he was paying for it.

"You really are different...you need to be careful if you want to keep him the way he is," Gabriel said, "I can't believe you risked so much."

"It's not really your business," Michael snapped.

"You're my brother, it is my business..." Gabriel said simply, "you know he's going to be pissed when he finds out the truth."

"I don't intend for him to," Michael said.

"When they release Lucifer...and you know that will happen, he is going to find out," Gabriel said, shaking his head, "leave him now or tell him the truth before this gets worse."

"I don't even have the grace capacity for what your implying," Michael said, "I'm not even sure I ever will...it's locked away with Lucifer, who I'm sure is very pissed at me."

"Lucifer would never do anything to hurt you unless he had no other choice," Gabriel said, "It's always been that way. Even when you cast him out."

"Gabriel, shut up!" Michael growled, "I don't want to remember that."

"I'll leave Sam and Dean alone," Gabriel said, "but I just think you need to be careful."

"I will," Michael said, "and I'm not leaving Dean."

"Do you love him? I know since your so human that you feel things," Gabriel said, actually concerned for his brother.

"I don't know," Michael said, knowing it was true. He could feel things more powerful than an average human and being around Dean was the only thing his existence was now dependent upon. He hated any time away from the hunter, "they have a hunter friend coming and he'll probably know your a 'trickster' so stay long enough for them to think they killed you."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes, "Fine," he sighed, "but you owe me a drink. Meet me back here later tonight."

"I will," Michael said, knowing he had no choice. Gabriel could find him easily now if he wanted.

"Michael, what are you looking at?" Dean asked as the scene morphed back to movement. Gabriel was gone. Michael folded in his wings and sat back down.

"I thought I saw someone I knew," Michael said, feeling a pang in the grace he had. He wanted to be closer to Dean and that could be dangerous. The hunter was already changing the way he felt about everything he knew. Michael hesitated before pulling out his phone, pretending to get a message.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, I don't know what your hunting," Michael said, his chest aching at the idea of leaving Dean again, "Just call me later and let me know if you find anything."

Dean frowned as he watched Michael stand up and swiftly move for the door. He could sense something was off...wrong. He immediately jumped to his feet and followed the other man outside. Michael was stopped behind the building, staring at the Camaro.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dean asked, wishing he could spend more time with Michael. He barely got to anymore since he had brought Sam back into hunting. Sam didn't know about how close they really were. He just thought they were friends.

"Family emergency. Someone messaged and said they might know where my runaway brother is," Michael said which wasn't entirely a lie.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "Want me to come with you?"

"I want to do this on my own," Michael said, turning. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him close, relishing in the sensation of touching the human who was created for him...the one being in existence who was made to fit perfectly with him.

Dean hesitated, not sure if he wanted Sam to see them but he honestly got wrapped up in the moment. He didn't hesitate to lean forward when Michael lifted his chin and sealed their lips perfectly together. Dean slowly snaked his arms around Michael's slender body and pulled him closer, moaning softly at the way they seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. After a moment, Michael pulled away and stared at him with the brilliant turquoise eyes, "Be careful," he said before he sat down in his car and revved it to life.

Dean took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart as Michael drove away with a warm smile. Dean's skin felt somewhat cold from the loss of Michael's unusual warmth.

"Uh," Sam said from behind him, "So...that's Michael."

Dean felt his cheeks heat up, knowing Sam saw him but he didn't really give a crap. His brother was going to find out one way or another. He turned slightly to Sam and walked towards the Impala, "Yeah that was him. He's got a family emergency."

It was silent as they slipped into the car and began to drive to the motel. Dean could feel Sam's eyes lingering on him and he knew there was going to be questions. He sighed, "Okay, you saw what you saw and there is nothing to say about it."

"I'm not judging," Sam said quickly.

"I know but don't linger on the subject. He's a great guy, amazing hunter and incredible kisser," Dean had to add in the last part, grinning when Sam scowled.

"Aw dude, TMI," Sam said, holding up his hands.

Dean chuckled as he blared the stereo louder.


	3. Leap

**So I know I already mentioned the jumps and there will be a few more but trust me, it will all slow down eventually and there will be much Michael/Dean conversations both good and bad. Still, Michael is OOC because he is made the way I'd like to see him. **

**I promise things will slow down...just not quite yet.**

. . .

Dean let out a long breath as he stared at the demon at the crossroads. She was saying he could have a year...a friggen year then he was being dragged to Hell.

"Dean, what are you doing!" Michael's voice shouted.

Dean turned to see the other man hopping out of the car and rushing over, "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard to put the pieces together," Michael said, his grace turning as he realized what was happening. He knew the demon couldn't sense anything different about him and he wanted to kill it. He slid his hand beneath his jacket and curled his fingers around the cold steel of his blade.

"Just go," Dean said, "I have to do this."

"No, we can figure something else out," Michael tried, not wanting it to start.

Dean turned to him and the demon waited patiently because she knew she had the hunter.

"What? Can you bring Sam back to life?" Dean asked and he looked so broken that Michael wanted to just spill everything.

"No," Michael said, wishing he had his full grace because then he could definitely bring Sam back without starting the apocalypse. He wasn't ready to fight Lucifer. He wasn't ready to lose Dean.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way," Dean said and before Michael could stop him, Dean had his lips on that slimy scum sucking demon's. They pulled away after a moment and the demon smiled before vanishing.

"How is Sam going to feel knowing you just sold your soul for him?" Michael asked, now pissed off at the hunter. Who was he to stop destiny though? Everything was playing out just as it should...maybe Michael was just naïve thinking destiny could be changed.

"Michael, just go. I need to get back to my brother," Dean said, feeling like he just did something terrible. Sam was gonna be royally pissed and Dean couldn't try and break out of the contract without Sam dying.

Michael just glared at him, "You have just made a huge mistake, you realize that right? Do you even stop to think about what your actions can cause?"

"I'm getting my brother back," Dean said, "He did nothing wrong and if you think this is a mistake and that I would choose to do anything else than you don't know me at all."

Michael ground his teeth, "I do know you," he said, "I suppose this is just how its going to be."

Dean felt a sense of guilt, "I'm sorry for snapping at you but like I said, I need to get back to Sam."

"I know you do," Michael said, voice dropping "I understand why you did it."

"I'll call you," Dean said, "I just need some time alone."

Michael just nodded before he walked back into his car and drove off.

. . .

"So...the sins," Michael noted as he met up with Sam and Dean again, "the seven sins you let out?"

Dean glared, "If your going to be an ass, you can just leave."

"I'm sorry," Michael said, "I just didn't expect them to ever show so soon."

"What do you mean so soon? You knew they even existed?" Bobby asked.

"Well, they obviously existed," Michael said, "they are very powerful."

"Can they be killed like regular demons?" Bobby questioned.

"I have a special weapon that can kill them permanently," Michael stated, curling his hand around the hilt of his blade. He could feel the cool steel warm up just lightly at his touch.

"Like the Colt?" Dean asked in surprise.

"It's a blade," Michael said, taking a deep breath before he pulled it out from his jacket. It was beautiful and made specifically for him. The blade was around a foot long and razorsharp with angel killing steel. Wings spread out just where the hilt started and they seemed to arch up into the blade. The rest of the hilt was made of gold engravements with rubies, sapphires and emeralds encrusted along the gold. The center of the blade had 'Michael' engraved into the material though it was written in Enochian. Normally, his grace would fill the blade and ignite the letters in white-blue flames but he didn't have the power to do that. The sword still worked perfectly to kill angels and demons if needed. It could honestly kill almost anything.

"Wow," Dean said, reaching out for it but Michael pulled it back, knowing the blade itself could kill him. He wasn't sure why he even let anyone know about it.

"What does that writing mean?" Bobby questioned and Michael shouldn't have been surprised. Hunters and their nosy eyes.

"It says Michael," Michael said truthfully, "It's in a very old language. It was given to me by my father, who made it."

"Wow," Dean said, "you said that can kill demons?"

"It can," Michael stated, "and it will. Though I won't allow anyone to use it other than myself. It's important to me."

Dean nodded, "That would have been nice to have earlier," he mumbled.

"I found it only recently," Michael said which was a lie. He never went anywhere without it.

"Well lets take care of these sins," Sam said, giving a nod.

. . .

"So...that demon said you were full of wrath," Dean noted as he lounged on the bed, watching as Michael made a cup of coffee from the small pot.

Michael turned to him, "Yeah...everyone is a little angry at something."

"Is it about how you have to kill your brother?" Dean questioned, wondering if he was walking on thin ice here. He knew what it felt like to get such an order. The last thing John said was that he might have to kill Sammy.

Michael just frowned a little and placed the coffee down before sitting at the edge of the bed, "You are worried you may have to kill Sam."

Dean sighed, "No, well yeah but I won't. I'm actually worried about you."

"Don't worry about me," Michael said, feeling strange to talk about it with the one who he is supposed to use as a vessel to kill Lucifer, "I'll figure out a way."

Dean just stared into the turquoise eyes, noticing the sadness and anger that resided within them. He slowly reached out and placed his hand over Michael's warm one, "I'll always be here to help," he offered, "if the time comes and you can't do it, I will."

Michael just stared at him, "I know you would," he said, "I don't want you to get involved though...my brother is very dangerous."

Dean felt a strange warmth within him...but it was unsettling. It made him feel like there was something much more to the story that was being left out. Michael would never say what happened to his brother, what he became other than that he disobeyed and became a monster that needed to be killed.

"I should go," Michael said, staring down at Dean's hand which was over his. It was odd how a simple gesture could feel so comforting. He was a little surprised when Dean pulled gently and he leaned in to seal their lips together.

Dean wanted more of Michael. They had only gone all the way once and it was exhilarating to be so close, to be one with Michael.

Michael always stopped them from doing it again. He seemed much more of a sensual embracing kind of guy than sexually active. Dean slowly pushed his fingers up Michael's shirt, running his fingers along the smooth warm skin. He frowned when Michael took his hands and pushed them away.

"I'm sorry Dean but I cannot take advantage of you," Michael said as he pulled away and pushed his shirt back down.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm not some high school girl whose trying to get laid on prom night," he said, "I'm a grown man. I want this."

"I should not have let it go so far the first time," Michael said, shaking his head, "you will repent it one day."

"Do you seriously think that low of yourself?" Dean asked, now getting pissed, "even if you do something incredibly stupid, I won't regret any of the time we spent together. I don't really know what we are right now but it feels completely right and unlike anything I've ever felt for anyone so it's not something I'll ever forget or regret."

Michael just stared at him.

"And if you tell anyone about this chick flick moment, I might have to hurt you," Dean added, realizing this felt all too raw of emotions.

Michael smirked, "I won't speak a word of this, Dean Winchester," he said.

"Got that right," Dean said, "Now, where were we?"

Dean huffed out in annoyance when Michael pulled away before they could get to the good stuff again. He realized he wasn't going to get anywhere and he respected it on some level.

"I truly do have to leave. I've got a meeting with one of my brothers," Michael said truthfully, knowing he was going to meet up with Gabriel.

"Ah, long lost brother who returned," Dean said, smiling at that. Michael had seemed much happier with his brother back.

Michael nodded and pulled Dean into his arms as he stood by the door. He was terrified of losing Dean but he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent him going to Hell. Things were starting to play out just as they were written. He only hoped the angels would get Dean out before he broke the first seal. He didn't really expect it, though. He was going to assume that Raphael would send orders out late so the fight could happen.

"You in there?" Dean asked.

Michael gave him another nod then left without another word.

. . .

Dean closed his eyes as he held onto Michael for what he knew was the last time. He was going to Hell in a few days.

"I love you," Michael said, finding the words foreign but right in a way. He had never spoken them out loud before to any human.

Dean started and turned wide green eyes to him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He knew he felt the same way...at least he suspected that's what the emotion was.

"You don't need to say anything," Michael said, smiling as he pressed his lips to Dean's...the perfect soul. The righteous soul. Dean didn't deserve to go to Hell. He only wished he had all of his power so he could save him. He nearly begged Gabriel but the archangel wanted nothing to do with it for he wanted nothing to do with Heaven or Hell.

Dean moaned when he felt Michael taking control of the kissing, his movements sure and demanding as he gently sucked and nibbled on the skin of Dean's neck.

. . .

Dean's heart pounded rapidly as he stood in the motel room, waiting for Michael. He had so much to tell him yet he was terrified. He knew he did terrible things in Hell and it was haunting him like a constant surreal yet real nightmare. He wouldn't tell him those parts. He just found it impossible to believe that an angel would pull him out. Yet one of them did...Castiel. The strange, bright blue eyed angel who was impossibly adorable in a weird way.

The moment Michael was in the room, Dean was instantly wrapped into an overwhelming embrace. He felt the inhuman heat from the man as he held him back. Michael's hold seemed stronger and more definite than anything Dean had experienced.

Michael knew when Dean was freed. It was the first time he'd heard anything from the angels in a very, very long time. The words that made his grace heat up warmly, '_Dean Winchester has been saved'. _

Michael realized it was angel Castiel and his garrison who dove into Hell and fought their way through and Castiel was the one who pulled out Dean's soul. He thought the angel needed to be congratulated but he knew it was risky. It was all going to be a risk now to be around Dean. If any of the angels were to see him in his weakened state, things could end terribly.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Michael whispered, holding Dean as he moved back just enough to stare into the guilt-filled emerald. He knew Dean broke in Hell but who wouldn't after thirty years of sheer torture. He wouldn't blame the hunter for a second. Dean lasted a lot longer than Michael had ever suspected.

"Same here," Dean said.


	4. Disobedience?

**Castiel and Michael end up having a civil conversation. Michael gets a little possessive over Dean.**

. . .

"It just seems ridiculous, right?" Dean said, shaking his head.

"I've always believed in angels," Michael said and he felt a sense of worry at the way Dean seemed to automatically hate angels. If only he knew.

"Seriously? You've never said anything before," Dean said, staring with wonder.

"Angels may not have always been on Earth providing miracles but on occasion, they do," Michael said, "you would be surprised how many things are the work of angels."

"I don't know...I just don't understand what God would want to do with me," Dean muttered, "and that angel left a friggen welt on me."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Dean pulled off his jacket and lifted the sleeve of his tee shirt. Michael couldn't help the intense wave of rage that pulsed through him as he stared at the clean, very noticeable mark Castiel left upon Dean's soul. Without his control, Michael let out a growl as he punched the lamp off of the end table, his grace pulsing at the idea of the angel leaving a mark on his Dean.

"Whoa," Dean said, standing up, "What the hell, Mike."

Michael ground his teeth, "He shouldn't have done that," he growled.

"It's kinda minimum damage for pulling me out of hell," Dean said, eyes wary as he regarded Michael and the strange tingling the atmosphere suddenly filled with.

"True," Michael said though that was a lie. Castiel could have pulled Dean out without a mark on his soul but the angel was being selfish and Michael was going to kick his ass when he got the chance.

"What's up with you...Sam said you were being an asshole to him," Dean noted, "that you wouldn't leave him alone."

"Oh, is that what he said?" Michael asked, shaking his head, "I was trying to get him to stop consorting with that demon whore."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"He's been slumming with Ruby," Michael sneered, knowing it was getting them closer to the release of Lucifer and he couldn't stop it.

"Watch what you say," Dean snapped, "Sam told me he hasn't seen her."

"That's bullshit," Michael said, "I've seen him with her. Petite little brunette vessel. He's been using his powers."

Dean shook his head, "No," he said.

"Yes," Michael said, wondering if Dean could perhaps stop Sam from killing Lillith.

Dean stood up, anger rising within him, "I'll be back."

"I have to go," Michael said, "I need to take care of something."

Dean nodded, "It was really good to see you again."

"Call me as soon as you can," Michael said, pulling Dean back into his arms.

Dean nodded, "How is it you're the only one I can trust?"

Michael just frowned, knowing he needed to tell Dean who he was. It was only a matter of time before he found out and Michael would rather it be by him and not someone or something else.

. . .

Michael paused as he stood outside the building where he knew Uriel and Castiel took Dean in to torture Alistair for something he had no part in.

He knew he was going to need to tell Dean now. He was just waiting for a moment to sneak in while Castiel and Uriel weren't watching.

Michael's grace sparked for a moment and he turned with wide eyes to see Anna standing beside him. Her creamy white wings spread out wide in surprise and her eyes narrowed.

"Michael," she said, "W...what happened to you?"

Michael just glowered at her...the one who yanked her grace out and slept with Dean. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the slight shift in the angel as she manifested an angel killing blade. He may not be as powerful as her at the moment but he knew what signs to look for. He jumped back just in time as she lunged forward, sword directed at his chest.

Michael let out a growl as he pulled out his own sword and jabbed it into her, earning a hiss as it pierced through her shoulder. Blue light began to seep through the wound.

"I won't let you kill me...I won't let you hurt Dean," Anna said darkly as she moved at him again but Michael was faster, more experienced. He grabbed her red hair and threw her down as he slammed his sword right into her heart. She let out a cry as white light began to radiate.

Michael pulled his sword back and swiftly took off, knowing it was going to alert Castiel and Uriel.

. . .

Michael wanted to see Dean since the accident but he needed to be wary. Angels were on the look out now and he knew he needed one on his side. Slowly, he could tell Castiel was starting to have doubts and it didn't surprise Michael the slightest. The orders were not from their Father.

Michael's grace flickered when he watched Uriel manifest his sword when Castiel refused to side with him to release Lucifer. Castiel had no training in combat against angels. They weren't supposed to fight each other. Michael was worried about the way things were turning out. Raphael must be giving out terrible orders.

Michael knew if he didn't do something, Castiel was going to be killed. He let out a long breath as he pulled his sword from his jacket. With the grace of a panther, he dove into the opening and wasn't surprised to see Uriel spin around, eyes wild with a sense of fear, confusion and smugness when his eyes set on him.

"You look terrible," Uriel said, making a face.

Michael didn't hesitate to jump out of the way from the angel killing blade that Uriel held. Michael then shoved his sword deep into the chest of Uriel. The angel fell to the ground with a thud as light emanated from around him, charring wings into the ground.

Michael frowned, hating how he was killing his brothers and sisters but he had to for protection. Both Anna and Uriel went after him as he suspected all of the rebellious angels would. He turned his eyes to Castiel, who was staring as he stood up from where he was on the ground.

Michael slid his sword back into his coat to show he wasn't going to do anything, "Castiel," he said.

"Michael..." Castiel breathed, wary and alert.

"Can you fly us somewhere private?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Castiel said and he held out a hand, "I will need to touch you."

Michael had to refrain from grinning at the innocence of this angel, "Okay," he said.

Castiel gently wrapped his fingers around Michael's wrist and Michael felt the push of Castiel's grace against his as they flew to another place.

Once they landed, Michael was surprised to find them in a motel room. He debated on what Castiel's thoughts of private were.

"What happened to you, Michael?" Castiel asked as stood by the door.

Michael sat down on the neatly made bed, "When I cast Lucifer into the cage...nearly all of my grace was sealed into the cage with him."

Castiel just stood still, listening intently like the good soldier he always was and Michael felt guilty for that. This angel was too obedient to things that made no sense.

"I don't know why or how it happened but I had guessed it was a test from Father," Michael said, "I've been roaming Earth since Lucifer was locked away."

Castiel frowned a little, "All alone?"

"Mostly," Michael said, "Then I met Dean."

Castiel just stared at him, "When did you meet Dean?" he seemed somewhat jealous.

"Years ago," Michael said, "I wanted to see what he was like..."

"Does he know what you are?" Castiel asked curiously.

"No," Michael said, "I was going to tell him tonight."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Who else knows your weakened?" Castiel questioned.

"Nobody else knows," Michael said. It was mostly true but he wasn't going to reveal Gabriel's whereabouts because he asked him not to, "I'm telling you because you are one of the most loyal angels to Father."

Castiel's features softened, "I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"Whatever you do, don't listen to what they are telling you," Michael said, "do not listen to Heaven."

Castiel looked appalled, "Michael, are you telling me to disobey Father?"

"I know it sounds strange but you need to know that Father has been gone for a very, very long time. The orders are not coming from him nor me. The orders are from Raphael," Michael said, "Raphael is trying to start the apocalypse."

"God is gone?" Castiel asked, his eyes filling with sadness.

"He left when I sealed Lucifer away," Michael explained, "Raphael is the only archangel who has been in Heaven and he is directing these orders."

Castiel just stared, "Can I trust you?"

"Why would you not?" Michael questioned, "You know I am the most loyal to Father. I would never do anything to defy him."

Castiel nodded, "What do I do?"

"You need help hiding from Heaven," Michael noted.

"Should I still report to get orders to find out what they are planning?" Castiel asked, shifting a little, his deep dark ebony wings folding against his back, sapphires glimmering along the edges.

"That's actually a good idea," Michael said, knowing Castiel could be like a spy but he was worried about him getting hurt.

"Archangel Michael asking me to disobey," Castiel said, almost sounding amused.

Michael smirked, "Not something I ever thought I'd do. Now, can you send me back to my car?"

Castiel gave a firm nod and he placed a hand on Michael's wrist again.


	5. The Truth

**Michael finally tells Dean everything...then Michael and Gabriel have some brotherly bonding.**

. . .

Michael waited patiently for Dean to arrive to the motel room. He felt his grace twisting and turning, his heart pounding in fear. He took a deep breath as the hunter knocked on the door. Michael opened it and Dean rushed in eyes filled with worry as he sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

Michael took a deep breath, "First off," he knew it was going to feel strange for a moment but he grabbed the chalk and began to scroll on sigils that hid their presence from angels. It made his own body feel out of place for a moment but he shook it off.

"What is that?" Dean asked, staring intently at the markings.

"A sigil to hide this room from angels," Michael said, turning back to Dean, "We are actually alone now."

Dean knit his eyebrows, "What...how did you know how to do that?"

Michael contemplated how to tell Dean and he had been for hours but he couldn't come up with a way, "I need to tell you something important...something I should have told you a long time ago."

Dean's expression turned serious and Michael still felt guilty about the beating Dean had gotten from Alistair. He was glad the demon was dead but it didn't change the fact that he should have been the one to tear that demon a new one.

Dean sat down slowly and Michael took a seat on the opposite bed.

"Mike?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I'm not who you think I am," Michael said, "Well, the way I feel about you and the way I act around you is truly me but...I've left out a major detail."

Dean seemed to pale, "What?"

Michael bit down on his lip and he took a deep breath, "I'm an angel."

Dean arched an eyebrow then let out a laugh, "Oh come on, be serious."

"Well, correction. I am an Archangel," Michael said, "I'm being entirely serious."

Dean just stared at him, "No...no, you can't be. I've known you for years. I've seen you get older."

"I can adjust the age of this vessel. Keep it from aging or allow it to age when I want," Michael said, "This is actually a human version of myself from another realm but that's an entire different story."

Dean tried to let his mind take it in but it was nearly impossible to comprehend, "Archangel Michael?" he asked, "Are you telling me that this whole time you've been Archangel Michael? The one that supposedly cast Lucifer into the cage?"

Michael nodded, "I did," he said, "When I cast Lucifer out and sealed him in the cage, nearly all of my grace was locked in with him. I am barely an angel right now. I have just enough grace to not age and to heal myself if I concentrate."

Dean shook his head, "You're fucking with me."

Michael frowned, "I'm sorry...I should have told you."

Dean stood up, "You are being serious. You really are a friggen archangel!"

Michael stood up, "I couldn't tell you."

"You've been lying to me for all of these years...I...I trusted you! You've been screwing around with me knowing all along what was going to happen," Dean shouted.

"I tried to stop all of this," Michael argued, "I tried to stop you from making that deal...you refused. Then I've been trying to stop Sam from using his abilities. It won't end well."

Dean honestly had no idea what to think, "Why would you do this to me? Make me fall for you so you can manipulate me into doing what Heaven wants?"

"I am hiding from Heaven," Michael said, "Which is why I put up the sigils. If I were to be found like this, I could be killed; If I am killed and Lucifer rises, there will be nobody to fight him and he will destroy the planet. I am the only one who can kill him. There are angels rebelling for his cause and I don't know who to trust."

Dean just swallowed thickly, "What about Castiel?"

"Castiel is trustworthy...I told him," Michael said.

"How do I know you don't want to destroy the planet?" Dean asked.

"I've been stuck here on Earth for a very, very long time," Michael said, "I see humanity differently than any other angel other than a few of my brothers and sisters. I see the bad, the murder, the war and death but I also see the good, the love, the hope and faith."

"I fell for you," Dean said, shaking his head, "I..."

"I am still the same person you've known," Michael tried, "I never lied about my life. My father did leave, He did have me cast my brother out of Heaven and lock him away...I do have to kill him when he rises."

"So this whole time that story was about Lucifer? The devil is your brother?" Dean asked, his blood feeling cold. He took a step back when Michael moved close.

"Yes...which is why I am trying to prevent his rising," Michael said, "Sam is the key. If he doesn't stop screwing around with his stupid powers and drinking demon blood, he is going to break the last seal."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother," Dean sneered, "you lying bastard."

"I'm telling you the truth," Michael growled, "Killing Lillith is the last seal."

"How can I believe anything you say?" Dean asked even though he feared it was the truth.

"You know what...I tried," Michael said, shrugging as irritation took over, "Perhaps it is just destiny to have Lucifer rise...maybe I do have to kill my little brother."

"Well your brother is a dick," Dean hissed, "all angels are dicks. Except for maybe Cas. At least he hasn't lied to me."

Michael ground his teeth, "Castiel left a mark upon your soul when he didn't need to...did he tell you that?"

Dean just glowered, wondering now if that was why Michael was so pissed to see the hand print.

"My feelings for you were unexpected. I didn't want to fall in love with you, Dean," Michael said, "I am an Archangel...I am not supposed to but I did. You are my true vessel and we were created to be one."

"Whoa back that up," Dean said, "True vessel? Are you saying that I'm supposed to be your meatsuit?"

Michael honestly hadn't meant to say that yet, "You are my true vessel, yes," he said, "I am supposed to use your body as a vessel to kill Lucifer."

Dean just gawked, "So that's what this was all about? So you can use me as a vessel?"

"Don't you see. I am in a vessel that suits me perfectly. I do not need to use you," Michael said, feeling stressed at trying to explain this, "I would never use you as a vessel even if you allowed it. I couldn't...I love you, not just for your body but your soul."

"Oh just knock off the shit," Dean said angrily, "you don't care about me. Why would an Archangel give a crap about my soul?"

"You really think so low of yourself. You gave up your soul for your brother. You risk your life on a daily basis to protect people you don't even know," Michael said, "You have the most brilliant soul I've ever seen and I have seen a lot of souls."

Dean just stared at him again, "What else should I know? Anything else you feel like enlightening me with?"

"Sam is Lucifer's true vessel," Michael said flatly.

"Oh that's just friggen perfect," Dean muttered, "tell me again why you just decided to tell me all of this?"

"I care about you," Michael explained, "A lot...I don't want to hide anything from you."

"Good, now I can leave," Dean said, his heart crushing at the idea that someone he loved kept so much from him. He had to find out about Sam and Ruby and that lie then finding out about Michael...it was truly just overwhelming. There was nobody he could trust.

"Please try to forgive me," Michael said, grabbing Dean's arm.

Dean froze, feeling the warm sensation that always radiated into him from Michael's touch, "Why does it feel like that when you touch me? Is it an angel thing?"

Michael looked at loss for words, "In a way," he said, "we were made for each other. A human would call us soul mates."

Dean's stomach turned and his heart fluttered at that but he shoved it off and pulled his arm back, "You were right," he said, "I do regret doing anything with you," he regretted the words the moment they fell from his lips and the way Michael's expression went from loving to blank. His eyes looked like one of a child who was just given a puppy only to have it slaughtered before their eyes.

"I understand," Michael said, trying everything in his power to not let any tears fall. He had only cried a few times and they both involved when he had to cast out Lucifer and when Gabriel left.

Dean paused by the door, "I..," he said, feeling literally sick from guilt.

"It's okay," Michael said, swallowing thickly as he debated on what to do to drown the remorse he felt.

Dean wanted to apologize and take Michael back because he really did love him but he was too hurt. So he just threw up his walls and walked out of the room.

Michael stood there, staring at the wall for what felt like hours. He felt as though his grace was just slashed in half. He rubbed a line in the chalk then slowly sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, "Gabriel...it's Micheal. I would really like your company right now."

Michael then waited, hoping his brother would show. Gabriel always had a way of making him feel better no matter what happened. He jumped when he felt a hand suddenly on his shoulder.

"Holy crap," Michael hissed, "you just scared me."

Gabriel's smirk morphed into concern, "Oh no, what happened? You look like someone just kicked your holy hound."

"Can you snap me some of that water from Pluto?" Michael asked, knowing he wanted something strong.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, "That bad?"

"Please?" Michael said.

Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers, manifesting a bottle he had at one of his homes. The liquid was naturally warm in his hand and it radiated a swirling blue and green. He popped open the top and took a swig before passing it to his brother.

Michael took a long swig, coughing from the strength of this liquid. It was like alcohol only about a thousand times more potent and not only did it make one feel warmer and happier but it filled any being with euphoria. Michael at his full power only needed a few shots to be plastered for a night and at his grace capacity he needed only what he just took. It would be a few minutes before it really hit.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as he sipped at the drink, worried when he realized Michael already took a quarter of the bottle in one swig.

"Nothing really. I'm over reacting," Michael said, his grace starting to warm up.

"About what?" Gabriel pressed, ready to tear someone apart for hurting his brother.

"I just told Dean everything," Michael said, grabbing the bottle again. He began to chug it but Gabriel snatched it back.

"What did he say?" Gabriel asked, his grace heating up in the angry sort of way.

"He's pissed," Michael said with a laugh, "I don't blame him."

Gabriel felt his wings stiffening as he fought the urge to track down the Winchester.

"He said he regretted everything he ever did with me," Michael spilled, already feeling better. The stuff worked fast.

Gabriel stood up, his feathers flaring wide, twitching in anger, "Are you kidding me?!"

Michael got to his feet, reaching out to hold onto one of Gabriel's wings, "Please don't do anything to him. I shouldn't have said that."

"That asshole shouldn't have said that," Gabriel growled, "you didn't tell him those things for a reason."

"Let's just have a good night. I want to forget about it for a while," Michael said, knowing he was acting so human but that was how he felt. Being with Dean made him feel more than any human ever could and it was a risk he took when getting close to the hunter. He forged a bond with Dean that was unbreakable on his part. He would forever be one hundred percent unconditionally in love with the hunter. He linked his grace to Dean's soul...it wasn't anything small...and if he ever got his full power back, the feelings would only grow stronger.

Gabriel had to take several deep breaths to calm his grace down as he sat back down, allowing Michael to gently brush his fingers along his feathers. It was something he hadn't felt in many, many years.

Gabriel then turned and reached his own hand out, gently brushing fingers over Michael's warm, silky wings. He frowned a little to feel how tattered they were from not being properly groomed or how they weren't being used.

Michael just closed his eyes and relished in the comforting gesture that Gabriel was doing. The last angel to ever touch his wings was Lucifer. He let out a breath at how the muscles and feathers were already smoothing out from the knots they formed from no flight. It was common and usually an angel would need to fly around every few months to stretch the wings and allow fresh air to naturally groom the feathers but Michael hadn't been able to fly since he locked Lucifer into the cage.

"I'm supposed to be the big brother," Michael said after a while. He found himself leaning against pillows as Gabriel groomed his wings fully, "it should be the other way around."

"Your wings look terrible," Gabriel said, "How are you even standing without trying to rub them against everything?"

"I've grown used to it," Michael said, smiling, "you're just jealous of my wings -ow"

Gabriel grinned as he held a long, silvery feather complete with the gold and a few gems, "What was that?"

Michael turned and smirked as he reached out and managed to yank out one of Gabriel's feathers.

Gabriel then laughed as he began to tickle Michael's wings, knowing he was in control. It made his own grace lighten to hear Michael start to laugh.

"No fair, Gabriel," Michael tried to say between breaths, "I don't have my grace."

"That's the point...payback," Gabriel said, recalling how Michael did the same to him when he was younger.

After a few minutes, he stopped, "So...what's with the Avenged Sevenfold look?"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, "Oh...my vessel?"

"Yes," Gabriel said, "You got it from Shragarard...that's the human version of you, correct?"

Michael nodded, "You too."

"Yeah...who knew I'd be so short and dorky," Gabriel said, "but still very sexy."

Michael snorted as he sipped at more of the liquid, "You look like a complete dork...at least I'm tall, dark and mysterious."

"You look like a douchebag," Gabriel noted, "only thing your missing is an eyebrow ring and eyeliner."

Michael laughed, "I'm sure if I didn't obtain this body sooner, both of those would have come in time. This vessel was only around the age of 21 when I obtained it," he said, "It's incredible how much more advanced Shragarard is than here...I got this vessel when I first locked Lucifer up...and the tattoos still look better than the ones that are given here now."

"We should go to Shrag again once you get your full grace back...or if you want, I can bring us now," Gabriel said, "We can go check out Luci's human version."

Michael thought about it, "We could go..."

Gabriel smirked as he jumped up to his feet, "Let's go."

Michael had no time to reply before his arm was being grabbed.

. . .

**Yeah I realized how badly written this was once I reread it. I wrote it a while ago and I've been nonstop writing a diff fic since. So I'm sorry this seems badly written. I'll do my best to make it up to you.**


End file.
